Written in Stone
Written in Stone is the 8th chapter in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Summary There are many dark corners in Eindhoven for the enemy to spring an attack Plot It starts with a lone paratrooper entering the church before shot by a sniper in the church. Then it cuts back to the camp where Sink order the platoon to attack the church to set up a CP. As they arrived at the church, they are under heavy fire from MGs. Baker and Paddock move towards the flank and fight the Germans on the way. The platoon soon fight their way until the entrance of the church. Paddock tries to kick and shoot the door but realize that the door was unlocked the whole time. Baker and Paddock entered the church and eliminate every church in every part of the church. Once they reach the top, Baker was punched by a German but retaliated by Paddock who proceed to throw the German out of the church, falling to his death. Baker found the tally marks which match Mac's finding on the sniper and revealed that the German is the sniper that killed Cole. They headed downstairs where his squad is checking on the corpse that Paddock threw. Nicolaas was there with his son to give intel on important targets for the 101st to destroy. The 506th proceed down the street and destroy the German trucks along with the Germans defenders on the Eindhoven streets. They later destroy a fuel dump and a radio post as they move forward. They reach to a street where there are 2 88s in the area. The paratroopers soon ambushed the 88s crew and take down one of the 88. The other 88 tries to takedown the platoon but the fast moving paratroopers move swiftly and take down the 88s and its crew. After the battle, Nicolaas meet up with Baker and explained that his son, Pieter gone missing as he give him a psitol for self defense but instead use it to attack the Germans. Baker ask Red about seeing a boy which disturbed Red as he is thinking about his family. Meanwhile, Pieter shot a German dead in a Eindhoven alley. Objective Destroy the 88's * Rendezvous at Church Entrance * Eliminate the Sniper * Destroy the German Trucks: 4 * Destroy German Fuel Supply * Destroy the Radio Post * Destroy the Kloosterdreef 88 * Destroy the Woenselschenstraat 88 Checkpoints * Among the Gravestones * On Holy Ground * New Objectives * Backyards of Eindhoven * 88 on the Outskirts Transcript A cut scene shows a soldiers running through a cemetery to a church while a sniper aims his scope and kills him. Zanovich: I don't care how much dirt I've had in the last two days. These jeeps sure beat the hell out of walkin' everywhere. McCreary: When do I get to drive? Zanovich: When the Army hands out tractors. Sink: I need you ladies to drive those jeeps around the back of the 88. It's just down the road. Cut through the fields and set up an OP in the church. We'll catch 'em with their pants down. Baker and Red's team reach the church, but it is heavily guarded by German machine guns. While the team suppress the machine gun teams, Baker and Paddock starts to flank by going through the cemetery. However, there are some German resistance on the way but both men took them down with ease. As they approach the flank with more German soldiers guarding it, Baker saw and hear Leggett's scream back at Hill 30 on one of the gravestone before it faded out. This got Baker nearly hit by a Kar 98k with Paddock telling him take cover. Paddock: Ugh! Ah! Son of a bitch! Paddock shoots the door then pushes the door open. When you are in the church you are alone except for paddock you will have lots of cover just be careful and kill one at the time and move slowly, avoid taking cover behind the chair because its vulnerable to gunfire. There is a MG 42 team at the ground floor so take it out before it pin you down. When you reach the second floor, German units will be appearing all over the second floor, the route is straight-forward so you shouldn't get lost. Enemies won't dump grenade until you get close, so its suggested to use the rifle to engage at medium to long range, and focus on one target at a time. Use automatic weapons if your foes are attempting to storm your location. watch your step in this part, falling will result an instant death. If you like to do assault, use your Sub-machinegun and have Paddick to suppress the enemy for safe apporach. Watch where Paddick is and make sure he is not exopsed, then you can let him do his work, after clearing all the Germans, you will eventually find the sniper and a cutscene will start. Baker is sneaking into the top of the church holding his rifle not aimed but up in battle position. Suddenly a German sneaks up behind Baker and punches him in the face. Then Paddock comes in, punches him a couple times in the face and starts choking him. The German tries to stab him with a Hitler Youth knife, but Paddock disarms him. Paddock: Hey, I'll be sending the rest of your friends your way REAL soon. He throws the German sniper out the window. Paddock: You okay? Baker: Yeah just got punched. Hurts. It was him. That bastard shot Cole. Let's get back to the guy's. Nicolaas: I've been looking for Americans. Oh, it's you! Your face was in better shape when we last met. Well there are two of those large cannons nearby. I also spotted and ammunition dump and a fuel station. I drew a map for whoever I could find. Baker: Spread out! Check your weapons! After killing the sniper you'll meet Nicholas saying he spotted 88s and fuel trucks, your squad is tasked to destory them. Your Assault team and Bazooka tem will rejoin you, have them take cover and recon the area, you want to keep your squad alive as much as possible, so rush in this mission is not recommeded. Move your team from cover to cover, if you face MG 42 team on the stronghold, use Bazooka team to wipe them out. Assault team is mainly used as suppression, they are very effective at pinning the enemy down, the Bazooka team can wipe out the enemy squad if they are not in heavy cover. You job is to flank and hunt down the enemy that your teammates not killed. First you have to take out fuel trucks, ask your men to use Bazooka is the best way to do it, but if you want, grenades and Satchel Charges also works. After all fuel trucks are blown up, the level will get harder, but before that use your map to locate the ammo dump and resupply. The courtyard area is pretty dangerous to your teammates. You have to enter first, suppress the enemy close to you, have your teams take cover fast, it is possible for your Bazooka team to wipe out some enemy units before reach cover. Watch the MG 42 team on the attic, it will cause trouble to you and your team even if you suppress it. Move the Bazooka team as close as you can to wipe it out. After get through the small gate, more enemy squads will come to your right, same drill, move yourself to cover first, move your team to safe spot and use four fs. After this area is clear, Baker will be on his own. Baker only have to kill one enemy in this part, shoot the radio to prevent the enemy to call for help. After that, a teammate will open the door, the final part begins. Nicolaas: I apologize. It's my son Pieter I cannot locate him. I am very worried he followed me and I lost him. It's my fault entirely I gave him my gone to protect him not-revenge... Paddock: And then he pulled out one of those Hitler youth knives and tried to shank me with it! Friar: So what happened to the knife then? Hartsock: So where to now? Baker: Did you see a kid? Hartsock: What? Baker: I just saw Nick. He said he lost his son around here somewhere. The cut scene ends and then another cut scene opens with Baker. Baker: What's it like for Red to be here? God, seeing Nick's face, the face of a man who just lost his son, there's some questions you can never ask your friends. What was it like to kiss your pregnant wife goodbye and get in that car? How does it feel to miss your daughter's first two birthdays? What if you die before the 3rd? Pieter then shoots a German dead to the ground with a pistol in his hands and Baker watching. Chapter Ends Characters * Colonel Robert F. Sink * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole (Flashback, does not speak) * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Corporal Thomas Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Timothy Connor * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell * Private Franky LaRoche * German Sniper (Market Garden) (KIA) * Nicolaas * Pieter Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 * Flak 36 Teams Assault Team: * Cpl Paddock - M3 Grease Gun Later: * Cpl. Corrion - M1 Thompson * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine * Pvt. LaRoche - M3 Grease Gun Bazooka Team: * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine * Pfc. Courtland - M1 Thompson * Pfc. Jasper - M9 Bazooka Recon Report The Plan: Garden The second half of Field Marshall Montgomery's plan to invade Holland, "Operation Garden" had the British 2nd Armored Army in Allied-controlled Belgium conduct a mad-dash northward over the Neder-Rijn River. The attack would be spearheaded by the British XXX Armored Corps, who would travel along the main causeway from Eindhoven up through Arnhem held by the members of the 1st Airborne Army, providing much-needed armor support to the light infantry units as they advanced along the corridor. If the 2nd Armored could establish a front North of the Neder-Rijn, they would be in a prime position to invade Northern Germany's Ruhr region. The Ruhr contained most of Germany's war factories, and it also lied North of Germany's heavily fortified Siegfried Line. Attacking here would not only allow the Allies with a path into Germany that completely bypasses the Siegfried Line's defenses, but would also severely cripple the production capabilities of Germany's war machine. If would spell a quick and utter defeat for Germany, and thus "End the war by Christmas". The main weakness of the plan was time. Airborne soldiers are fast-attack light infantry, and as such aren't equipped for heavy or prolonged fighting. Their success and survival depended on the expedient arrival of XXX Corps. In order for "Garden" to be considered a true success, XXX Corps had to travel over 60 miles up a narrow causeway and reach the 1st Airborne in Arnhem within 3 days. The Airborne soldiers could not be expected to hold out for much longer than that. Such a feat would require a break-neck pace that would be difficult to accomplish even under best conditions, and traveling in a vulnerable column down a narrow stretch of highway through enemy-occupied territory was definitely not "under the best conditions". The Butcher Shop This butcher shop took the first 88mm round fired at the assaulting 506th as they moved into Eindhoven. For an 88 crew, hitting targets as small and mobile as infantry units is considerably difficult with such a large and unwieldy weapon, allowing the men of the 506th to move in, even under the thundering fire of 88mm Guns. Unfortunately for the civilians of Eindhoven, hitting the surrounding buildings is a much easier feat to accomplish. The butcher shop on Woenselschestraat took one 88mm round straight to storefront, and as a result, there was not much left of it. The building become a landmark to passing soldiers, and a reminder of the destruction the feared German weapons could cause. The "Kloosterdreff Incident" By the time the 506th made it to Eindhoven early on D+1, the occupying forces were in a state of confusion and disarray. With Airborne soldiers dropping in to the North, and reports of Allied armor coming in from the South, the German forces in Eindhoven decided that getting out of the city was the best course-of-action. Many of the units occupying the city retreated throughout the night of the 17th, leaving a few 88mm Guns behind to shield the retreat. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, the men of the 506th came under fire from these guns. Since the primary 88 Guns laid along the intersection of the streets Kloosterdreff and Woenselschestraat, the battle to silence these two guns came to be called the "Kloosterdreff Incident". Spearheading the 506th's assault into the city, the 2nd Platoon of 'F' Company, led by Lt. Sandy Santiero, successfully managed to disable both of the guns. The 88 Crews, surprised by the speed and effectiveness of 2nd Platoon's flank attack, hastily tried to bring their massive guns to bear against the encroaching infantry. Although they managed to inflict massive property damage to the surrounding houses, the crews were quickly disabled by mortar and rifle grenade fire before they could mount any serious defense. The platoon's attack was incredibly successful, killing 41 German soldiers and capturing another 34, while only incurring two casualties of their own. Trivia * ru:Высечено_на_камне Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Chapters